Driving Licence
by CarrieKarol
Summary: What happens when Kutr's dirivng teacher is really hot Blaine Anderson?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! Before you read the fic, read this. I am from the Czech Republic and I've got no idea, how does doing driving test etc look like in your country. I don't want to write here down, how exactly it looks like in the Czech Republic, but if you are interested, PM me and I'll tell you. **

**Sorry for the mistakes.**

**Oh and I don't own Glee. **

**xxx**

**Driving licence**

"Mister Hummel, Tom will be now going and then it's your turn," smiled encouragingly Kurt's driving teacher.

"Okay, thank you," blue-eyed boy tried to recopied his teacher's smile. T_ake it easy, Kurt, you will make it. You're a son of a mechanic. You passed the tests, so you'll pass the driving part with no problem! _He tried to calm himself.

_**Sure, you'll pass it with no problem. And have you seen your teacher's expression, when he told you, that the teacher, who is going to drive with you, is some Anderson? It'll definitely be some rude, old guy and you are screwed. **_Replied Kurt's ego.

_Oh shut up, it won't be so bad. It'll definitely be some kind guy, who- _Kurt couldn't finish his argument with his egos, because at that moment, Tom stormed out into the room.

"Oh, you're finished? That didn't take so long, did it?" smiled Kurt at his friend.

"Well it definitely didn't," answered ironically Tom. "Thanks to this stupid Anderson guy."

"You didn't pass it?" stared Kurt at Tom with aware. _Well, Kurt, if Tom didn't pass you have no chance. _Tom was one of the best drivers Kurt has seen and if he didn't pass, no one can.

"No, I didn't. And do you know why? Because this idiot thinks that I stopped too late on the red lights! I'm going to get drunk. Good luck, you will need it," told him Tom and left.

"Fuck," was the only thing, Kurt was able to say.

"Mister Hummel, now it's your turn, "smiled at Kurt his teacher.

"Let's go face the truth."

"Why are you so upset?" asked the teacher.

"Tom didn't pass it! And you ask me why am I upset? Tom is one of the best drivers!"

"You know, he could be nervous," the teacher tried to calm Kurt down.

"I don't think it was because of him being nervous."

"I admit that Mr. Anderson is really strict teacher, but a few people passed the driving part."

"What does 'a few people' mean?" asked Kurt with shaken voice.

"Well in the last 2 months he gave it to 7 people."

"And how many was taking the driving part?"

"Sixty," the teacher told him the truth.

"So there's no need to bother at all."

"Well, now it's just you and your ability to drive. Good luck," told the teacher and was leaving.

"Wait! You aren't coming with me?" asked terrified Kurt.

"No, Mr. Anderson prefers to drive with his students alone."

„But… but… but what if I start to panic, what if I drive the opposite direction and no one will be sitting next to me and won't be able to save us?" blue-eyed boy started to panic.

"Mr. Anderson will definitely not let you kill yourself. He will be sitting next to you and in every need, he step in."

"Well I hope so, I don't wanna die like a virg-, I mean I don't wanna die so young," Kurt blushed. He said goodbye to his teacher and went to face the truth.

"Mister Hummel?" there was a kind voice behind Kurt's back.

"Y..Yes," said Kurt and looked at his teacher for the first time. _So this is an old guy?_ Laughed at Kurt his voice in his head. The man, he stood in front of him, was all Kurt dreamed about his future boyfriend and even more. Tight, white shirt shoved his amazing pecks, jeans, which fits perfectly on the right places and green-brown eyes, which were staring at Kurt with such intensity, made the blue-eyed boy's legs turned into jelly.

"Good afternoon," stuttered Kurt. _How the hell am I suppose to drive right now? With him? With such a beautiful, sexy, man?_

„So Mister Hummel," Mr. Anderson smiled at Kurt. "You passed the tests with no problem, so I await the same here. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir," answered Kurt quickly. The teacher just laughed.

"That's good," the teacher winked at him. _Wait! This sexy guy just winked at me? This hot guy, who is my teacher?_ Kurt was completely disconcerted. 

"You know, you have to at first sit into the car, if you want to drive," Mr. Anderson told Kurt. The poor boy was still recovering from the shock, the teacher managed to cause him.

"Yes, sir, I am coming," replied Kurt.

"So when you are ready, just tell me and we can go," the curly-haired teacher smiled at Kurt.

"I think I will never be ready," mumbled Kurt.

"Excuse me?"

"N..N..Nothing."

"But, mister Hummel, we both know what you said. So now tell me, why would you never be ready?" the green-eyed man asked Kurt.

"I…I… I am nervous," admitted the teen.

"But that's completely normal. Could you be more specific?"

"Well… I heard that you are… that you are…"

"That I am what?" Mr. Anderson looked straight into Kurt's eyes.

"That you are rough," admitted Kurt.

"So rough you say…. And in which respect?" he leaned closer to Kurt.

"Well, definitely not sexual," answered Kurt automatically.

"Excuse me?"

"Ohmygod! I am so sorry! I sometimes talk before I think! That was really inappropriate," apologized Kurt.

"It definitely was inappropriate, someone should punish you and teach you a lesson," said the teacher calmly. Kurt just stared at him with his mouth open, unable to say a word. "So we could return to the driving, what do you think?" asked the teacher coldly, but his eyes were sparkling.

"O…Okay," Kurt tried to calm himself down. He took a deep breath and told his teacher that he is ready.

"That's good, that you are ready and I honestly hope that for everything," the teacher show him the most devil grin, he has ever seen, and started to navigate Kurt.

"Turn the first possible way right," was the next order.

"But that's just some narrow path," objected Kurt.

"Are you saying that I am doing something wrong?" asked the teacher. Kurt just shook his head.

"And now stop," said the teacher.

"What?"

"Stop. That means use the brake and stop the car!"

"I know what stop means, I am not so stupid."

"Glad to hear that, now get out of the car," was the next order. Kurt stopped to thing about these weird orders and obeyed them with no arguments.

"So and now let's practice some practice from life," smiled the teacher at Kurt, when they are both standing in front of the car.

"So what are you going to do, if the car suddenly stops?"

"Well I will find, where the problem is," answered Kurt calmly.

"And you would recognize, where the problem is?" the teacher raised an eyebrows.

"My father is a mechanic and I spent plenty of time in his shop," smiled the brown-haired boy.

"Oh… I didn't know that. And you like to repair the cars?"

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"Well, you definitely don't look like the type of the guy, who doesn't mind to have greasy hands and so on…," Mr. Anderson answered honestly.

"Because I look like a gay? And because you think that gay people hate cars? You are really, really wrong, Mr. Anderson, because I am gay and I LOVE cars!"

"Mr. Hummel, calm down. I didn't mean to offend you. I know really well, what does stereotyping mean," the teacher smiled faintly.

"You… You… You are gay as well? You don't look like that," admitted Kurt.

"Prejudices, Kurt."

"You know my name?" Kurt was taken aback.

"Yes, you filled paper with your personal details, don't you remember? I am Blaine by the way," the teacher smiled and shook Kurt's hand.

"Nice to meet you. So now, when we had a really great chat, will you tell me why the hell are we here?"

"What would you say about getting to know each other … properly?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"W…W..What do you mean?"

"Well I would start with getting you out of this amazing pullover," answered the curly-haired man and when Kurt didn't protest, he slowly take is McQueen off.

"Mister Anderson," moaned Kurt and took Blaine's jacket off as well.

"Even though it sounds sexy as hell, I'd prefer you calling me Blaine." Said the man and hungrily attacked the teen's lips. Kurt was at first shocked, but after a while he happily recopied. When the teacher pushed Kurt on the car and his body copies Kurt's, blue-eyed boy couldn't help the loud moan.

"Blaine," whispered Kurt, when the teacher palmed his crotch.

"What do you want? Tell me what you want!" urged the teacher while kissing Kurt's neck.

"Blaine…Blaine please…"

"Please what? Kurt, tell me what you want."

"Please, touch me."

"Where do you want me to touch you, Kurt? Show me!" ordered Blaine. Kurt just nodded, and let his hands wandered through Blaine's perfect body.

„May I?" asked Kurt, when he wanted to get rid of Blaine's shirt. Curly-haired man just smiled and happily took his shirt off. Kurt's hand immediately attacked his nipples.

"Oh my god, Kurt!" moaned Blaine. Kurt's hands were getting lover and when they reached Blaine's pants, they took them quickly off.

"Dear god," breathe Kurt out, when he realize, that his teacher doesn't have any underwear.

"What?" smiled Blaine and looked at Kurt, who kneeled and hungrily watched Blaine's erection.

"Do you like it? Are you aroused just thinking about me going commando? Is the only thing, you can think of now, imagining your amazing mouth around my dick?"

Kurt just nodded and hypnotized Blaine's cock.

"So what are you waiting for? Blow me!" ordered Blaine to his student. He willingly obeyed his command,

"Oh my god, Kurt!" shouted Blaine, when Kurt took his entire dick into his mouth and started deep-throating him.

"Kurt…Kurt … stop!" Blaine pushed his dick out of his lover's mouth.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just really wanna take you on this car. Fuck you senseless. And I wouldn't be able to do that if I come down your throat," Blaine smiled at Kurt and kissed him hungrily.

"Blaine, please, do something," begged Kurt desperately his teacher. He took pity on him, undressed him and took out of the car lube and condom.

"Prepared for everything?" asked sarcastically Kurt.

"What did I told you about being naughty?" asked Blaine and slapped Kurt's ass.

"Ouch!"

"Answered me!" demand Blaine and slapped Kurt once more.

"That... someone should… ohmygod more… someone should punish me… Blaine!"

"Good boy," smiled curly-haired man and slapped Kurt for the last time. "Turn around and put your hands on the bonnet.

Kurt immediately obeyed his demand and when he turned around, Blaine started to prepare him. Blaine wasn't patient so he used two fingers.

"Oh my god Blaine, deeper! More! Please!" Kurt was shaking.

"Calm down, I don't want to hurt you," Blaine tried to be gentle, but he was horny as hell and Kurt's loud moans wasn't helping his situation. So he added third finger and forth came almost immediately afterwards.

Kurt was moaning louder and louder and Blaine couldn't wait any more. He put a condom on his dick, pulled out his fingers and started to enter Kurt.

"Blaine, don't tease me and push your whole dick into me! Right now!" Kurt was a mess. Blaine willingly fulfilled his wish.

"Oh my god!" cried Kurt out, when Blaine hit his prostate. "Blaine, please don't stop. Please, harder!"

"Kurt… close… I'm close!"

"Blaine, me too. Please, just harder! Blaine!" after one violent thrust and hitting his prostate, Kurt was coming and Blaine followed him right away.

„Wow, I've never imagined that my first time will be during taking driving test and in a forest," smiled Kurt, when he came from his heights.

"You were a virgin?" asked Blaine, terrified. Kurt just nodded. "Kurt, I am so sorry, if I knew I wouldn't-"

"Blaine, there is no need to apologize. I wanted it as much as you, maybe even more. And if you feel sorry, you can give me a driving licence as a I-am-sorry gift," Kurt winked at Blaine.

"Under one condition. You give me your number and allow me to take you on a date."

**AN: I hope, you liked it. Let me know what do you think about it : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**Hi guys, I know that this supposed to be just a one-shot, but Naomi asked me to write another chapter with the date. So I just wanna ask you, are you interested in it? Should it be a multi-chapter? If you'd like to, I can think of something (let's say that the age gap between them is a good thing to write about).**

**So, yeah, if you want another chapter let me know, please.**

**Thanks**

**CarrieKarol xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry for another author's note and no chapter. **

**I just wanna tell you, that I decided to make this story a multi chapter and now I'm working on 2****nd**** chapter.**

**Considering that they are deleting all rated M stories, which include sexual themes, I decided to make an account on so if they delete my story, you'll find me there. **

**I have the same name: CarrieKarol**

**Now I just shut up and go back to writing the chapter. (It'll be the date, and there will be some problems…)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here we go again! I hope you like this chapter as much as the first one. It's a lot fluffier and not so much smutty, but I still hope you enjoy it!**

**I just want you to know, that Kurt is senior and 18 years old (in the Czech Republic that's the age when we're allowed to take a driving licence)**

**Yeah… I think that's all I wanted you to know. Reviews make my day :D.**

**Oh and I still don't own Glee**

**xxx**

Kurt was sitting on his bed, his clothes were all over his room. He was getting ready for his first date ever and he has no idea what he should wear.

It was two days after he saw Blaine during his tests, it was two days he had lost his virginity to a man he hardly knew his name. But he doesn't regret it at all. Of course, that lot of people would tell him that sex is supposed to be expressing his love to someone. And he definitely agrees. But with Blaine, it was different. They were like two magnets. They had so strong chemistry, that they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Most of Kurt's friends think that he is some innocent boy, who hardly knows what sex means. He used to be one, but it all changed, when he watched porn for the first time. In the beginning he felt strange, but when the men stopped with foreplay and started to have proper anal sex, he became aroused. That lead to first experience with masturbation, than continued with buying lube and then he bought a dildo as well. He really enjoyed the feeling of his ass being stuffed and he couldn't wait for a proper sex, with a real man with a real dick.

That doesn't mean that he stopped craving for some romantic relationship. Kurt still wanted to have a boy, who would worship him, who would bring him flowers, who would go with him to a romantic dinner. He just stopped to be the naïve boy, who thinks that the most sexual thing in a relationship would be a touch of fingertips.

When he saw Blaine for the first time he was really attracted to him. He didn't know if he was gay, but he certainly wouldn't mind ravish him, or be ravished by him. When it turned out, that Blaine was really gay and was also attracted to Kurt, the blue-eyed boy was in heaven. He haven't even thought about the possibility of losing his virginity before he left Ohio and moved to New York. And when Blaine asked him to go on a date with him, he was ecstatic, he didn't even think about it. He thought that he would be just a quick fuck and nothing else.

He wanted to impress Blaine, show him that he hasn't made a mistake taking Kurt on a date. That's why Kurt was freaking out right now. He went through his whole wardrobe and didn't find anything what he could wear. Kurt didn't even have a time to go shopping, so he has to make the outfit from something he has.

Three hours later, Kurt was wearing his twelfths' outfit and was finally satisfied. He was wearing the tightest pants, he could find. These pants were red and his ass looks delicious in them. Then he wore a black T-shirt in which his pale skin looked amazing and to complete his outfit, he wore a striped, black-white-red, scarf. After he made sure that his hair was perfectly coiffed, he grabbed his wallet, car keys and went on his first date.

When Kurt parked at the Lima Bean, his date was already standing in front of the coffee shop's doom.

"Waiting for someone?" asked Kurt, when he reached Blaine.

"Actually, yes. I'm waiting for a very handsome, young man, who I can't stop thinking about for two days," Blaine smiled charmingly and it made Kurt blush. "And he looks exactly same as you. By the way, you look amazing," Blaine smiled at Kurt and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. You look amazing as well," Kurt's blush changed into beet root one. He wasn't used to compliments.

Blaine smiled, opened the door and led Kurt into the Lima Bean.

"Blaine, how old are you?" Kurt asked after they talked about their day, hobbies and favorite movies.

"23," answered the curly-haired man.

"And how old have you been 23?"

"A while," they stared at each other's eyes and then they burst into laughing.

"Oh my god did we just quote Twilight?" Kurt asked after they calmed down a little bit.

"Unfortunately, yes. But ... yeah ... I'm really 23. Is that a problem?"

"No! Not at all. I was just wondering you know ... And ... So... Ehm ... So driving instructor, huh? How is it? Isn't it boring? Sitting all day in a car, doing completely nothing?" Kurt asked. He knew that he was nosy, but he wanted to know more about his potential boyfriend.

"Well, I do it just sometimes. I need money for the rent and University. I had two options, I could do this or I could be a stripper," Blaine smiled.

"Well I bet you'd be amazing stripper. With the body you have, they would kill to have you."

"Well thank you. But I still think that being the instructor was a way better option. Maybe I don't have so much money I would make at the strip bar, but I met you. And it's a way better than having loads of money," the curly-haired man smiled charmingly and interlocked his and Kurt's fingers.

"Stop this, you're making me blush!" Kurt laughed. "So now tell me, what are you studying?"

"Well I'm studying for being a teacher. And I'll teach English and Music."

"Oh... That's interesting. So if I had some problem with English, could I come to you and ask you for help?"

"You can come to me, for me, in me, on me, whatever you want," Blaine winked at Kurt, who was, again, beetroot red.

"Blaine, just stop it, please," Kurt pleaded the older man. Blaine just laughed and kissed Kurt's cheek. Kurt smiled, but when he looked through his coffee shop, his smile faded.

"Oh my god! Look at these disgusting fags! Not even he has to be at our freaking school, but he had to take his gayness to this shop," there was a voice behind their back and Kurt knew who was that.

"K…Ka… Karofsky, please, let us go."

"No way homo!" shouted the jock and then Blaine and Kurt felt their clothes soaking wet and smelling after coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hi guys, I'm so freaking sorry for the late chapter. I had to study 'cause I had matriculation exams to the universities... I hope there won't be such a gap between the chapters. I'd like to write one chapter for week. Wish me luck :D

Don't own Glee ... unfortunately...

xxx

"Ohmygod, Blaine, I am so freaking sorry. Please, don't hate me!" Kurt started to panic. He thought that the older man would be mad at him and would just storm out of the coffee shop and would never want to see Kurt again.

"Kurt, calm down. I don't hate you. It's just really uncomfortable to sit here while soaking wet thanks to the coffee some idiot spill on us."

"Oh, okay. Well we can go to my place. No one will be here so ... yeah... That'd be fine..." Kurt stuttered and his face turned red.

"Yeah that would be really good. Thank you." Blaine smiled and followed Kurt out of the Lima Bean and then to Kurt's house.

xxx

At Kurt's place they showered, changed clothes and then they made a new coffee and went to Kurt's room to chat.

"So..." Blaine started the conversation "I assume you know the guy, who spill the coffee on us."

"Unfortunately, yes." admitted Kurt.

"And would you mind telling me, why did he do that?"

"Well, you know... It's really hard to be the only open gay guy at school. And ... You know... He's one of the football player and he makes my life living hell. And it's so stressfull and depressing, to go to the school every day, knowing that at any corner there could be some of the football players with slushie or the aim of showing me into a locker," Kurt started to sob and Blaine didn't know what to do. He knew, how Kurt felt so he decided to tell him his story.

"I know how you feel," started Blaine and put Kurt into his arms to calm him down a little bit. "I know how it is to be bullied. Even though I didn't look like a typical gay, they still found a reason to bully me. It didn't matter if it was because of the amount of hair gel I was wearing, or my bowties I coulnd't leave my house without or the theatre club I was attending. It was awful and when I said something at home? My parents didn't give a shit. They told me just this: 'Hey, if you're gay, your life's just gonna be miserable, sorry. We can't do anything.' My own parents told me that. So I left, I left them and moved to my brother to L.A. He supported me but he also wanted me to finish high school, which he didn't. So he found me Dalton. Private school with no bullying policy. It was heaven on Earth.

I kinda ran from the problems, but, Kurt, you're not like me. You are one of the bravest guy I've ever met. You don't need a place to hide. You know, even though it looks like the best option, it isn't. I regret every single day not to be able to fight for myself. I hate the fact that I wasn't brave enough to be able to handle the bullying. I feel like a failure, like a weak person. But, Kurt, you're not like me. And you have friends, loving parents and me, who are going to help you whenever you need it. I didn't have this, no one gave a shit about what was happening to me. But you, you have so many people, who you can talk to. You're not alone. You will never be." Blaine smiled at the blue-eyed boy.

"Thank you, thank you for everything," Kurt said and kissed Blaine passionately. The curly-haired man was at first suprised but after a while he gladly and enthusiastically recopiated Kurt's kisses. After a while of heavy making out, Blaine started to feel his dick aching and asking for some attention, so he decided to take care of it. He slowly layed Kurt on his back and started to unbottoned his shirt. He trailed his tongue on the exposed skin and started to plant kisses all over Kurt's stomach. He paid attention to his nipples and the moan, Kurt made, was one of the sexiest thing he's ever heard.

"Oh my God Kurt, you're trying to kill me," Blaine whispered when he unbottoned the blue-eyed boy's pants and realized that he was commando, so there was, right in front of Blaine's face, Kurt's cock, fully erected, waiting for an attention. Blaine hungrily took Kurt's dick into his mouth and hummed happily. Kurt's taste was absolutely amazing, he couldn't wait for the feeling of his come going down his troath. He took all of Kurt's shaft into his mouth and started bobbing.

"Blaine! Stop!" Kurt suddenly yelled and tried to get his cock out of Blaine's mouth. "SHIT! OH MY FUCKING GOD SHIT THAT HURTS! FUCK!" yelled Kurt. While he was trying to get out of Blaine's mouth, the older man wasn't able to react quickly enough and bit him into his penis.

"Oh my God Kurt, I'm sorry, please, forgive me, honey, please." Blaine started to panic, Kurt was crying because of how bad it hurt and Blaine didn't know how to help him.

After a while Kurt calmed down and decided to take another shower.

"Blaine, we need to talk." was the first thing Kurt told the older man, when he got out of the bathroom.

xxx

Please don't hate me :D.

Reviews are amazing :D


	6. Chapter 6

"Blaine, we need to talk." Kurt said when he got out of the bathroom.

"Please, don't break up with me honey, please." Blaine was pleading Kurt. Even though they've known each other for quite a short time, Blaine felt really strong connection to Kurt.

"How could I break up with you, when we are not even dating?" asked the blue-eyed boy.

"Oh ... Well I suppose you want me to leave and never see me again, right?" said Blaine defeated and started to get up.

"Wait! I don't want you to leave." Kurt said quickly.

"You don't?"

"Of course not, you dummy." laughed the younger boy. "I just want to talk to you about us."

"What exactly about us do you want to talk about?"

"Welll, our relationship started ... you know ... not exactly how most of the relationships start. I don't mind that, I don't need to do what every other couple do, but you know ... being a virgin and this being my first relationship ever, I'd like to slow down. I don't want our relationship to be just about sex and sex only." Kurt tried to explain Blaine.

"I completely understand, I am sorry, I keep forgetting that about you. You are so natural in the physical stuffs that I can't believe that you've never had someone before... And I am also sorry for the sex I more or less forced you into, I am sorry I was rough and wasn't romantic at all. You'd deserve someone much better for the first time. I hope you'll forgive me one day." Blaine said, tears in his eyes. When he met Kurt, he thought that he would be just a quick fuck, but how wrong he was! He adored Kurt in every single way and didn't know how stupid he was when he thought that the blue-eyed boy was worth just a sex and nothing more.

"Blaine, honey, please, don't cry. I don't regret the sex, it was amazing and I'd remember it till the end of my life. I just want to slow down a little bit. If we have some kind of relationship, I don't want it to be just about sex. I want us to watch silly movies, going on walks, well just doing silly things. I want to know everything about you, your past, what you want to do in the future, talk to you about your day, cheer you up when you are sad and celebrate with you when you succeed in something. That's what I want to have in relationship."

"Oh honey... That was so amazing and that's all I want to have in relationship as well. So," Blaine dramatically paused and kneeled in front of Kurt "Kurt Hummle, would you do me the honour to be your boyfriend?" the older man smiled and interlocked his and Kurt's fingers.

"Yes" Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine enthusiastically. He finally had a boyfriend. He couldn't believe it. Someone so amazing like Blaine, wanted the diva, who was bullied whole life because who he was. Someone wanted the weird gay guy. Kurt was on cloud nine until he remebered one thing...

"Blaine, we have a problem." said nervously, when their lips parted away.

"What's that, honey?" smiled Blaine at his boyfriend lovingly.

"I need to tell that to my father."

xxx

AN: I just can't explain how freaking sorry I am. Life's been a bitch , at first school and then I got a summer job. I was told to work 8 hours per day, and now I am working 12 plus I translate some stuff from Czech into English and when I get home I am so exhausted that I just go to bed...

I am not going to promise anything but as soon as I have some free time I am going to write another chapter.

Oh and I have for you the opportunity to also participate in this story. If you want to, you can write me some ideas about what you want to have in this story and I am going to pick some of them and write it! So don't hesitate and review me, PM me or write me e-mail ( ) I can't wait ;)

Oh and reviews make my day :)


	7. Chapter 7

"You need what?"

"I need to tell my father that we are dating." Kurt slowly explained Blaine.

"Why?" the older man didn't want to meet his new boyfriend's father. He hasn't been prepared for this yet.

"Because, I tell my father everything and I don't need to lie to him. I suppose that we are going to go on dates and so on so I want to be able to tell him 'Dad, I am going on a date with Blaine, my boyfriend.'"

"Wait a minute, you tell your father everything?"

"Yes, of course." Kurt answered Blaine's question.

"And you've also told him that we slept together?!"

Kurt burst out laughing. "Ohmygod Blaine, don't be ridiculous! Of course I haven't. Me and you would have been dead by now if I had told him!"

"Oh, okay ... Right... But still ... Don't you want to wait for a little bit longer?" Blaine tried to persuade his boyfriend.

"Blaine, are you ashamed of me?" the blue-eyed boy asked the older man.

"What? Of course not! Why do you think that?"

"Because I don't see any other reason why don't you want to meet my father." Kurt explained, he really would like to introduce Blaine to his dad.

"Well, you know... I don't have good memories about meeting by boyfriend's fathers. I only have one serious relationship. And when I meet this guy's father, it was hell. He started shouting at me that I make his son queer and so on ... So ... You know, I'm a little bit scared..." it was hard for Blaine to tell this Kurt, but he knew he had to. He has to be honest with him.

"Oh, honey. Don't be scared, my dad isn't anything like that. He supports me very much and doesn't give a damn if I am gay or not. So ... Will you do this to me, please?"

"Well ... I am not sure ... there is still the problem with my age so..." Blaine still tried to avoid meeting Kurt's father. But the younger boy was inexorable. He really wanted his father to meet the older man.

After a while of persuading, puppy eyes and promises, Blaine figured out that the best option would be to agree to meet Burt and face him, hopefully without any psychical and physical harm.

**xxx**

"Kurt? You here, buddy?" was the first sentence Burt told when he came home from work.

"Yeah dad, I'm here and I wanna you to meet someone." Said Kurt without hesitation.

"Okay, but make it quick please, I don't have all evening for your friend, there's a football match going on I want to watch."

"You know dad," started Kurt. "This isn't my friend I want you to meet, it's actually my boyfriend."

There was a silence for quite a long time before Burt said plain 'okay' and 'bring him here'.

"Dad, this is Blaine, my boyfriend. Blaine this is my dad." Said Kurt when he and Blaine came to a living room, where Burt was seated.

"It's nice to meet you, Sir." Shook Blaine politely Burt's hand.

"Aren't you too old to date my son?" Burt asked the younger man sceptically.

"Well, I am 23 and honestly, I don't think I am too old to date Kurt. I think 5 years age-difference is just enough."

"Okay, if you say so. Kurt, would you mind going to the kitchen and prepare some snack for us?" Burt asked his son politely.

"But dad-"

"No buts son, I know what I'm doing." Said Burt sternly so Kurt knew he had no choice but do what his dad told him to.

"So, Blaine, we're here alone now, let's talk like real men. Why the hell do you date my son?"

"B..B...Because I like him, I find him kind, witty, attractive and I really enjoy talking to him. I know, Sir, that it maybe looks like I want him just for sex, but that's not true. He just... I really don't know how to describe it, he is so amazing and he needs someone to show him how special he is."

"And you think you can do that?" Burt eyed him sceptically.

"Yes, Sir I think I do. I know how it feels like when everyone treats you like shit. I'm sorry for my language. I know how you feel when everyone is pointing at you and laughing at you, just because you are different. I know how it feels like when you do not have any shoulder to cry on. Yes, you have parents you can talk to, but they don't understand you the same as someone who went through similar stuff would understand you. You know, I see a relationship not just like romance, I see relationship like two people who can rely on each other, who support each other, who are like best friends. I know I've known Kurt just for a really short amount of time, but I just feel the connection between us. I know Kurt is someone I can tell everything and I think I can also help him when he needs that. I am not saying that I love your son, we're not just there yet, but I know I can love him. And I promise you, Sir, that I will never hurt him, not intentionally. I really, really care about your son and I would be really glad, if you can give me the permission to date Kurt."

_**AN: Okay guys, I am sorry for the really late chapter, I'll try to write another one asap. I promise!**_

_**And reviews will push me to write another chapter sooner.**_

_**On and you still have the opportunity to also participate in this story. If you want to, you can write me some ideas about what you want to have in this story and I am going to pick some of them and write it! So don't hesitate and review me or PM me : )**_


End file.
